פרדס
ארבעה נכנסו לפרדס – אחד הציץ ומת אחד הציץ ונפגע אחד הציץ וקיצץ בנטיעות אחד נכנס בשלום ויצא בשלום. המסורת על הארבעה שנכנסו לפרדס היא ברייתא, כלומר מסורת תנאית שלא נכללה במשנה. הברייתא מופיעה לראשונה בתוספתא חגיגה (ב, ג), ובנוסח דומה בתלמוד הירושלמי (חגיגה ב, א ע"ז). מובא בה הסיפור על ארבעה תנאים ש"נכנסו לפרדס"...שלושת הראשונים הציצו בעולמות העליונים, והצצה זו היתה גורלית עבורם...בתלמוד הבבלי נוספו לברייתא שני משפטים (בראשיתה ובסופה) שאינם מצויים בנוסחים אחרים: (א) 'אמר להם: כשאתם מגיעין אצל אבני שיש טהור אל תאמרו מים מים! משום שנאמר "לֹא-יֵשֵׁב, בְּקֶרֶב בֵּיתִי-- עֹשֵׂה רְמִיָּה: דֹּבֵר שְׁקָרִים-- לֹא-יִכּוֹן, לְנֶגֶד עֵינָי." תהילים קא ז פרדסו של המלך הוא גרעין הדגם, יש בו משהו שאפשר להציץ בו, ובני אדם שאינם בני פמליה של המלך רוצים לראותו. מה הוא דבר זה, לא נאמר. ייתכן שאת המלך רוצים לראות, ואולי – את חלקיו היותר פנימיים של הפרדס, שמהיותם קרובים למלך הם הדבר הנכסף. המלך, אף כי אסר שיראוהו, רוצה שהראויים ביותר לכך יתקרבו אליו, והוא אף מתכוון למשוך אותם בעצמו, ולהביאם אל חדריו. לשם כך בנה את העלייה, שאפשר לעלות אליה גם מחוץ לחומה, וממנה גם ניתן לרדת לפרדס. יש יחידים שמקבלים את ההזמנה שבעלייה, וממנה הם יכולים להציץ פנימה. אבל יש שלא הסתפקו בהצצה אלא נכנסו לתוך הפרדס, כלומר הם ירדו מן העלייה והלכו בתוך הפרדס, ושם ההצצה היא דבר הרבה יותר גדול והרבה יותר מסוכן מן ההצצה מן העלייה. שני הראשונים ניזוקים, והשלישי, 'אחר', פגע בפרדס פגיעה נוראה – הוא קיצץ בנטיעות. באשמתו, שדה הראייה פנוי, וגם מן העלייה קל מאוד לראות את הפרדס בלי להיכנס ובלי להציץ... ---- ---- Gardens are a symbol of the Earthly Paradise, of the Cosmos of which it is the centre, of the Heavenly Paradise of which it is prefiguration and of those states which correspond to the enjoyment of that Paradise. In the Far East, gardens are not merely miniature worlds, but nature restored to its original state and invitations to human beings to restore their original natures, too. "How pleasant", wrote the Chinese poet Chang Chi, "to stroll in a garden! I orbit the infinite." East Asia, too, had its Gardens of Eden. Mount Kun-Lun, centre of the world and gateway to Heaven, was decorated with hanging gardens - more than an echo of Babylon - from which flowed the fountain of immortality, while the circular garden, shaped like Eden, surrounding the Forbidden City, had a strongly paradisal character, a copy of Kun-Lun at the centre of the Empire. As Abu Yaqub Sejestani observes, jannit (Paradise) is the equivalent of the Persian word for "a garden full of fruit trees, sweetly scented plants and streams of running water... In like manner the knjowledge of higher things and the gifts imparted by the Intelligence and the Soul are the garden of the clear-sighted inner eye." Muslims call Allah "the Gardener", while St. John of the Cross that God himself was a Garden, the Bride so calling him because of the blissful dwelling she had in him. A Kabbalistic tradition also regarded Paradise as a garden ravaged by some of those who entered it. In this context, Pardes is the domain of higher knowledge, the four consonants in the word corresponding to the four rivers which flowed from Eden and the four senses canonized by Holy Scripture. The ravages in the garden consisted of cutting the plant, that is to say, separating the growth from the principle which gave it birth. In Persia the garden partook a metaphysical and moral significance, in addition to the cosmic significance. Love of gardens is a cornerstone of the Persian world vision and two famous collections of poetry are called respectively "The Rose-Garden" (Gulistan) and "The Orchard" (Bustan). Garden were a source of musical inspiration, and of literary simile, the beloved being likened to cypress, rose, jasmine, and so on. קטגוריה:לקסיקון קטגוריה:מקומות קטגוריה:קסם